muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Minor TV Mentions
The following is a list of Muppet Mentions made in other media outside of the Henson/Sesame fold, all of which are too brief or minor to constitute having their own page in the Muppet Mentions category. Baby Looney Tunes Warner Bros. animated series featuring infantilized versions of Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, and other classic Looney Tunes characters. The setting of the show, with the characters in a nursery under the watchful eye of Granny, is very similar to Muppet Babies. References Episode Unknown: When the TV breaks down, the babies use a cardboard box to make their own TV and shows. One show is called "Caraway Street". Bugs dresses as a chracter named "Shmo" (a parody of Elmo), Tweety is a character named "Bird" (a parody of Big Bird) and Taz is a character named "The Grump" (a parody of Oscar the Grouch) who lives in a crate. The show is sponsored by the letter "scribble" and the number "1,000,000,000,000,000,000" ("The other show took all the others.") Connections * Rick Lyon puppeteered Baby Bugs in a Baby Looney Tunes puppet video pilot. Home Alone Successful 1990 comedy scored by John Williams. In one scene, Kevin (Macauley Culkin) is at church sitting with neighbor Mr. Marley. Kevin mentions that he once got a Big Bird sweater, which the neighbor thinks is nice. "Not for a guy in second grade. You could get beat up for that," responds Kevin. Connections *John Candy played Gus Polinski *Ken Hudson Campbell played Santa Claus Drawn Together right|thumb|200px| In the episode "Little Orphan Hero", Foxxy Love, Princess Clara, Spanky Ham and Ling Ling gather around the telephone, going "Yip yip yip yip yip...", like the Yip Yips from Sesame Street. In the scene, all the characters actually have strange triangular mouths. King of the Hill In the episode "Plastic White Female," Hank and Peggy are arguing over whose fault it is for how their son Bobby turned out. Hank accuses Peggy of letting Bobby watch "all them Muppets! ... They got frogs kissin' pigs - what the hell did they think was gonna happen?" Newhart In the episode Dick the Kid, Dick Loudin (Bob Newhart) spends a week at a western ranch. On movie night, while the other residents want to watch High Noon, a tough resident wants to watch The Muppets Take Manhattan, and he almost gets his way untill Dick takes a stand for the others. Connections *Star Bob Newhart hosted Holiday Greetings from The Ed Sullivan Show, which featured an appearance by the Muppets. Newhart also interracted with Kermit and Miss Piggy. The Office NBC sitcom starring Steve Carrell, an adaptation of the popular British comedy of the same name. The series' executive producer and director is Ken Kwapis. The show has made a few Muppet references over its run, such as this exchange from the second season episode titled "The Fire." :Michael: (doing a bad Yoda impression) Much advice do you seek... (in regular voice) Do you know who that was? :Ryan: Um...Fozzie Bear? :Michael: (disappointed) Aw no, no, that was Yoda. Notting Hill William Thacker, played by Hugh Grant, opens the 1999 movie Notting Hill, talking about the location of the same name. His voice-over describes a montage of scenes: :"Notting Hill -- my favorite bit of London... There's the market on weekdays, selling every fruit and vegetable known to man... the tattoo parlour -- with a guy outside who got drunk and now can't remember why he chose 'I Love Ken'..." :(A woman with hair dyed bright blue exits a hair salon) "The radical hairdressers where everyone comes out looking like the Cookie Monster, whether they want to or not." The Proud Family Animated series that aired on the Disney Channel from September 2001 - August 2005. The show centered around an African-American teenager, Penny, her family, and her friends. Basically an animated sitcom in format, it was geared towards a pre-teen and teen audience. Muppet Mention Episode 214: Pulp Boot Camp: Penny's family sends her to boot camp because they fear she is becoming a bully, and she steals cookies from a little girl there. The sergeant catches her and says "Well, well. We have ourselves a little Cookie Monster." Connections Some actors who have appeared in Henson/Muppet productions performed voices on The Proud Family. *Kyla Pratt as Penny Proud *Tara Strong as Bebe Proud *Soleil Moon Frye as Zoey Recess Animated series by the Walt Disney Company that aired from 1997 to 2001. In the episode "Goodbye Principal Prickly", Principal Prickly greets T.J. and his friends by saying, "Why, hello there, my little grade-school Muppets". Connections Several actors who have appeared with the Muppets or in Creature Shop productions performed voices on Recess. *Ed Asner performed Thaddeus T. Third V *Dabney Coleman played Principal Peter Prickly *Paul Dooley played Hank the janitor *James Earl Jones played Santa Claus *Charles Kimbrough played Mort the newscaster *Andy Lawrence played T.J. Detweiler *Jarrett Lennon performed additional voices *Andrea Martin played Lunchlady Harriet *Sam McMurray played Col. Griswold and Mr. Spinelli *Rob Paulsen played Mr. Hishira *Frank Welker performed additional voices Rugrats Animated television show that first aired on Nickelodeon in 1991. This series focuses on the point of view of a group of babies, including Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Phil and Lil, and Angelica Pickles. In the episode "Toys in the Attic", Tommy and Angelica's granparents, Boris and Minka, argue over which one of them will turn on the "Sesame Seed", an obvious reference to Sesame Street. One of the show's directors, Craig Bartlett, animated a handful of Sesame Street segments. Shortcuts Comic that gives information about a cetain topic and is sponsored by a famous star with a parodied name based on the topic. In one comic about Hermit Crabs, the sponsor was Hermit the Frog which was Kermit's head with a red shell and green claws. ~